Metal-oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) are a common type of power switching device. A MOSFET device includes a source region, a drain region, a channel region extending between the source and drain regions, and a gate structure provided adjacent to the channel region. The gate structure includes a conductive gate electrode layer disposed adjacent to and separated from the channel region by a thin dielectric layer.
When a MOSFET device is in the on state, a voltage is applied to the gate structure to form a conduction channel region between the source and drain regions, which allows current to flow through the device. In the off state, any voltage applied to the gate structure is sufficiently low so that a conduction channel does not form, and thus current flow does not occur. During the off state, the device must support a high voltage between the source and drain regions.
In optimizing the performance of MOSFET devices, designers often are faced with trade-offs in device parameter performance. Specifically, available device structure or fabrication process choices may improve one device parameter, but at the same time such choices may degrade one or more other device parameters. For example, available structures and processes that improve the output or drive current (IDS) capability and on resistance of a MOSFET device also degrade its breakdown voltage (BVDSS) capability and increase gate to drain capacitance. Additionally, the reduction in device cell size is limited by the encroachment of adjacent body regions or other doped regions, which can create a JFET effect that pinches the current flow in the drain region. In order to avoid totally cutting off the current path in present devices, cell size must be increased, which is counter to a desire to produce smaller devices.
Accordingly, improved semiconductor device structures and methods of their manufacture are needed to address the above mentioned issues as well as others.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements in the figures are not necessarily to scale, and the same reference numbers in different figures generally denote the same elements. Additionally, descriptions and details of well-known steps and elements are omitted for simplicity of the description. As used herein current carrying electrode means an element of a device that carries current through the device such as a source or a drain of an MOS transistor or an emitter or a collector of a bipolar transistor or a cathode or anode of a diode, and a control electrode means an element of the device that controls current through the device such as a gate of an MOS transistor or a base of a bipolar transistor. Although the devices are explained herein as certain N-channel or P-channel devices, a person of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that complementary devices are also possible in accordance with the present invention. For clarity of the drawings, doped regions of device structures are illustrated as having generally straight line edges and precise angular corners. However, those skilled in the art understand that due to the diffusion and activation of dopants the edges of doped regions are generally not straight lines and the corners are not precise angles.